Misty's Birthday Surprise
by goldensphere
Summary: Misty's friends want to give her the best birthday ever. Gary seems to have a plan. What could go wrong?


**Hi everyone! Here's another reading!**

 **I do not own Pokemon in any way.**

* * *

Gary, May, Leaf, Dawn, Ash, and Drew were huddled together one sunny afternoon at the park. Misty's sixteenth birthday was nearing and they were trying to decide what to do for her.

"We could give her a set of shampoos. I have loads of extras," suggested Drew. "They all have different scents and they smell _really good!"_ For a moment, he looked really dreamy.

"Misty's not really a girly type of person, though," pointed out May. "Maybe we should give her something else."

" _I_ use and like them and I'm not a girl!" Drew protested.

"I never knew that, Drew," Gary said, smirking, "because you always act like one."

Before Drew could steam up, Leaf quickly changed the topic back to what it was.

"Maybe we could take her somewhere," said Leaf. "You know, like an amusement park or something!"

"Actually, that's not a bad idea!" exclaimed Ash. "But I think she might like a water-park more."

"I know!" cried Gary, "We could take her to Lapras Lake!"

Everyone stared at him blankly.

"Don't tell me you guys have never heard of it!" Gary looked flabbergasted. "You know, that lake in between the mountains. She'll love that place!"

"But, who's going to drive us there?" asked Dawn. "The only ones who have a driver's license are Drew... and, oh yeah! Paul, who isn't here at the moment."

Drew proudly flipped his hair.

"Me, of course!" replied Gary as if this were obvious. "I got my driver's license yesterday."

"Gary, I don't think—" Leaf started.

"What are you talking about?" laughed Gary. "I'm a _pro_ at driving! I was _born_ to drive!"

"But last week you said that you were born to be king," Ash pointed out looking rather perplexed.

"Maybe, we should just ask Paul to drive us," said May.

"Hey, but I'm the only one who seems to know where the lake really is!" exclaimed Gary desperately. " _Trust_ me. Misty's gonna have the best birthday ever!"

Everyone looked really unsure.

"Fine," Leaf finally sighed. "But we're bringing Paul along just in case you need help driving."

Ignoring Gary's complaints about Paul coming along, the others nodded in agreement.

* * *

The next day, everyone was planning and preparing for Misty's birthday, which was coming up the next day. Gary rented a van online. He chose a specifically shiny red one which he explained would help him in driving somehow.

"Misty might like it," Dawn thought out loud, so Drew offered some of his money to pay for the rent. Gary also insisted on getting himself a new pair of sunglasses of which an advertisement popped up on the side as he ordered the car on the computer.

"But what if the sun gets in my eyes when I'm driving?" pleaded Gary. "C'mon, Drew, just forty dollars. That's _it_!"

"No means no," Drew said sternly. "The money is only for the car. I told you, use the sunglasses that you already have."

"But they're _ugly_ and _old!"_ whined Gary.

Meanwhile, May and Dawn were trying to convince Paul to come along.

" _Please_ Paul? Just this once?" said May.

"I'll give you all my allowance!" cried Dawn. "Then will you come?"

"Give me the allowance then I'll tell you," replied Paul.

Unhappily, Dawn handed Paul her fifty-eight dollars and forty cents.

"Now will you come?" asked Dawn.

"No." Paul smirked.

" _Paul!_ " complained Dawn. "I gave you all my allowance!"

"Well, that's your fault. Not mine." Paul sneered. He seemed to be really enjoying himself.

"But—" Before Dawn could complete her sentence, Leaf joined the group.

"Let me handle this, Dawn," Leaf interrupted.

Dawn stepped back and let Leaf talk.

"Hello, Paul," Leaf said calmly with a sneer. Paul raised an eyebrow.

"Wanna make a deal?" the girl continued as she lowered her voice to a whisper. "If you come with us to monitor Gary's driving, I'll let you give Gary any dare of your choice and make sure he does it."

"It's a deal," replied Paul. He knew _exactly_ what he wanted to dare Gary to do.

* * *

The next day, it was Misty's birthday. As everyone excitedly re-talked about their plans for Misty, Gary used the taxi to go and pick the car.

As he received the van, his face turned glum. This wasn't at all what he had expected. On the picture on the website, it looked like a shiny red ruby reflecting the sun-light to Gary. In reality, it looked like a dirty, old, red piece of metal with a bunch of scratches.

After arguing to the rental person about the lying website picture, Gary finally gave in.

The other friends all made faces as Gary came driving the ugly van.

"The rental guy doesn't understand that birthday kids deserve good cars," was Gary's excuse.

"Let's at least wash it before Misty comes," suggested Leaf with a disgusted face.

The six washed the car as Paul watched and told them every time they missed a spot. Once the job was done, the friends were all muddy.

"We better go wash up and wear new clothes!" exclaimed Dawn.

The rest agreed and put Paul, since he was already clean, in charge in case Misty came while they were gone.

Luckily they washed up quickly and came back seconds before Misty arrived.

"Happy Birthday, Misty!" they all shouted. Paul was too busy doing a word puzzle on his phone to notice.

"Wow!" cried Misty, "You guys bought me a car? You're the best friends anyone could ever have! Thank you so much!"

"Umm, not exactly," explained Ash, but then he added enthusiastically, "Gary's gonna take you somewhere. I think it's a lake. It's your birthday surprise. You'll love it!"

" _Ash! You weren't supposed to tell her that!_ " Gary hissed in his ear.

"Oh, sorry," replied Ash.

* * *

Soon, they had all clustered into the car and were ready to go. On the front were Gary and Drew, as Gary was driving. In the middle of the car were Paul, and to Paul's displeasure, Ash. And on the back seats sat May, Dawn, Leaf, and Misty being awkwardly squished since it was a seven seat car only. Off they went heading towards the mountains. Soon, the hot sun was beating upon their necks and they were all sweating, especially in the back seats where the girls were cramped together.

"I'm so hot!" complained Misty. "Gary, turn on the air conditioning!"

"I tried so many times but it's not working!" exclaimed Gary. Everyone groaned.

"Ash, move!" grouched Paul. "You're taking up all my space!"

Ash was leaning on Paul's shoulder peering onto his phone.

"Just looking," Ash mumbled.

"Gary, how much longer?" asked May.

"About half an hour more to go probably," replied the boy. "I think I'm starting to see some mountains, though!"

"Can't we just stop for a break somewhere?" demanded Misty. "We've been driving for _hours_ and it's my birthday!"

"I agree," said Drew. "It _is_ getting rather hot."

"Maybe a bit more," insisted Gary. "We're almost there I think."

As they drove on, the car started making funny noises. They started hitting many bumps. Just then, they heard another sound. A sound much louder than the other ones. The car started slowing down and, without warning, it stopped!

"What's going on?!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Did the car break?" Ash asked worriedly.

"What a great birthday," Misty grumbled sarcastically.

"I think. Yes, it did," Gary admitted. Everyone started talking at once including Paul who was yelling at Ash to stop eating his sandwich in such a disgusting manner.

"Quiet!" Dawn cried although there was a touch of panic in her voice. "There's no need to worry, everyone! We'll find help."

"Let's all get out first," said Drew.

"Fine, fine," sighed Gary. Everyone was more than happy to do so.

"I see a little clearing up ahead," Gary announced. "We could go there and rest for a while."

* * *

They all trudged along as Gary lead them to a lovely little area. Pink and white flowers covered the grass and a flowing river was visible just beyond the grass.

Ash, who had brought his backpack along with him pulled out a granola bar.

"Hey!" he cried. "I was looking everywhere for this ever since last month when I lost it!" Cheerfully, he pulled of the wrapper and took a bite.

"Do you have any other food in your backpack, Ash?" asked May. "I'm starved!"

"It's not enough for everyone," Ash replied. "I've only got a lollipop, and I ate my sandwich in the car, and I just ate my granola bar."

"Ash, haven't you ever heard of sharing?" exclaimed Gary.

Just then, Paul spoke up. "Gary, I dare you to not speak for the rest of the day until I say you can."

"Wait, what?" exclaimed Gary in a shrill voice. "You can't do that!"

"Oh yes I can." Paul grinned evilly. " Leaf said that if I come along, I could give you a dare of my choice. That's the only reason why I came."

Gary shot an angry glare at Leaf who, in return, gave a smirk.

"You can't make me!" yelled Gary. "I didn't want you to come in the first place!"

"Well I did, didn't I?" Paul said calmly.

"Hey, that's enough guys!" interrupted Drew. "We need to find some help for the car, or at least something to eat!"

"I think I see a house!" cried May excitedly. "Maybe someone there could help us!"

Meanwhile, Leaf whispered to Gary, "If you do Paul's dare, I'll let you give Ash the dare of your choice when you can talk again."

"It's a deal!" Gary whispered back.

Tired as they were, the eight dragged themselves up the hill and found themselves in front of a little shack that read: 'Mountain Emergency Shop.'

"Let's hope they have food," Misty said.

As they entered, a sweet fragrance welcomed there noses.

"It's a wonderland!" gasped Drew. "A dream come true! This place has _everything_ one can imagine!"

Nobody else seemed as happy as Drew, though. They all groaned. It wasn't anything near what they had expected. Instead, the shelves were filled with bottles of shampoos, soaps, and hair spray.

"Isn't this amazing!" exclaimed Drew as he hurriedly read the labels of all the shampoos. "They have all the scents you can imagine!"

Misty headed towards the counter. Behind it stood a man about in his late fifties. He was really bony and his light coloured face was covered in wrinkles. His ghost white hair fell over his blue eyes.

The man looked straight at Misty and gave him a big grin showing his crooked yellow teeth.

"Umm, do you have any food in this place?" the girl asked doubtfully.

"Nope!" the man croaked. "But there are all the soaps you can imagine!"

"You can say that again!" Drew sighed dreamily.

"The shop is called Mountain Emergency Shop! Where are the emergency supplies?" demanded Leaf.

"What are you talking about?" laughed the man. "These _are_ the emergency supplies! What if you get mud in your hair on the mountains?"

 _"Exactly_!" cried Drew. "This man knows everything!"

"Let's get out of here," Misty mumbled and they all headed out the door.

"Where's Drew?" Ash suddenly asked. Few minutes later, Drew appeared out the door with his hands full of shampoo bottles.

"Just in case," he assured them as they stared in disbelief.

Soon, they were back on the clearing and lied down for a little rest. Ash, May and Leaf fell asleep.

Just then, a yellow speck was visible in the sky and was soon joined by dozens of more yellow specks.

"Beedrill!" screamed Dawn as the three sleeping woke with a start.

Before they knew it, the Beedrill had started chasing them! They ran as fast as they could. But suddenly, they noticed the absence of two boys from their group. Paul and Drew.

"Suppose the Beedrill caught up with them?" May asked worriedly.

"Let's go see," Leaf said bravely and lead the way back to where they had started.

They found Paul lying under a tree sucking on an orange lollipop he had found in Ash's backpack. Although the Beedrill were still chasing them, they didn't seem to notice Paul because he had blended into the shadows.

"But, where's Drew?" asked Dawn.

They soon caught sight of his green hair visible beyond the flowers. As they approached to him, the Beedrill flew away.

"They're gone!" exclaimed Misty joyfully. "But why—?" Misty didn't finish her sentence as she saw what Drew was doing.

Everyone else was staring at him too.

"Splendid day, isn't it?" he said. He was lying down on the grass with his hair in the river. He had a bottle of shampoo in one hand and was shampooing his hair with the other.

"Drew, _what are you doing?!"_ Misty cried.

"Umm, Shampooing my hair?" replied the green headed boy.

"Ohhh!" laughed Leaf. "That's why they went away!"

"What do you mean?" asked Drew and Ash together.

"The Beedrill went away because they didn't like the smell of the shampoo!" explained the girl. "It smell slightly like a sweeter version of a max repel!"

"Now that you mention it..." started Ash.

"Wow Drew!" exclaimed Misty. "Can I have one of your shampoos? You know, just in case any more bug Pokemon come."

"Of course, have as many as you want!" replied Drew. "Happy birthday, Misty!" Then he added to May, "Told you she would like them!"

Just then, a thought occurred to Dawn.

"Hey, Paul," she said, "don't you have a phone?"

"Yeah, so?" he replied.

"We could use it to call for help!"

"Why would I let you do that?" asked Paul eying Leaf to see if she were making any more deals.

"Fine," said Leaf. "Paul, if you let Gary speak again, and let us use your phone, then I'll let you and Gary each give Ash a dare of your choice."

"Hey!" Ash cried angrily.

"Why does Gary get to give Ash a dare?" asked Paul.

"He has a point," Gary said to Leaf." I should get to dare Drew instead!"

It was Drew's turn to get angry. "No fair!" he yelled.

"It's a deal," said Paul cause both Ash and Drew to groan.

* * *

And so they called on Paul's phone for help and got to ride Drew's limousine back to his mansion, where they baked Misty a cake and had a small party. Eventually, Paul dared Ash to eat a beetle and Gary dare Drew to soak his hair in mud. The poor boys had to obey or else Leaf said they couldn't get any cake. Luckily, Drew still had extra shampoos left, and according to Ash, the the beetle tasted like candy.

"This was the best birthday ever!" admitted Misty.

It had been a successful day!

* * *

 **Another one-shot all complete! I hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me in your reviews.**

 **Have a good day!**


End file.
